


Blues Driven Naota (Instant Music Video)

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: FLCL
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-12
Updated: 2002-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Blues Driven Naota (Instant Music Video)

Blues Driven Naota (Instant Music Video)

## Blues Driven Naota (Instant Music Video)

Made for an instructional panel on making music videos at MinamiCon 2002 and hence contains a lot of techniques which may or may not be appropriate for this video.

 

Footage: [FLCL (2000)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FLCL)

Audio: [Doll](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/The_Colour_and_the_Shape) by Foo Fighters 

Duration: 00:02:47

Published: 2002-03-12

[Comments and further information here.](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=6447)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Blues_Driven_Naota_Instant_Music_Video-480p.m4v)




End file.
